


Cantarella 32

by Letheee



Category: ALL Huang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letheee/pseuds/Letheee





	Cantarella 32

32

黄少天拖着酸软的两脚，合身坐进浴缸。

热水满到锁骨。他一味沉下去，连锁骨都淹没了。闭住一口气，在那停顿，然后稍许直起来一些。湿淋淋的脑袋倚在缸沿上，火光里，金棕色的头发。

方锐躺在他背后那张床上，拥着暖和的兽皮，哈欠不止。他们到底是睡了，不太清楚原因不过一定得到了叶修的默许。前一晚发情期来临时，黄少天很快就在久旷的激烈情事里天旋地转，后来的事像绕太久的梦一样拖沓不堪：叶修难得慷慨地陪了他，之后走了。等到黄少天醒来，感到有人在背后接连落下亲吻，手掌抄在腿根处流连然则气息并不熟悉时，那句“我这儿有很多Alpha”的促狭话便抖开了直白无欺的一面。

惊人是有一点，但又有什么关系呢？哪怕叶修看起来像是会把王位和娇妻一并割赔给亲弟弟的人，而那样的事从未发生，也不意味着时过境迁类似的尝试一样渺不具名。再说Alpha是自己指名要的，他向来乐于体验口味不同的发情期。黄少天无所顾忌地张开腿，反手搂住对方的脖颈，想知道他是谁。用于照明的火不知几时熄灭了，地窖般的房间黑漆漆的，压根不存在可供视觉凭借的光线。Omega的手抚掠过对方赤裸精干的上身，加上正在品尝的嘴唇，起码首先确认了这人是年轻的，聊可一用。他继续不安分地试探，细腻的腿缝夹着对方的一只手轻磨，同时摸索到那个部位。恰到好处的毛发里精神奕奕的东西，被他侍弄得越发昂然。Alpha的味道萦绕鼻端。

那人相当受用地低喘，黄少天从这动静里听出了并非初识的讯息。“是你吗？”他狡猾地笑了，微微撑起上身，尽管对方看不见，“我的小间谍？”

肩膀很快被按住了，紧接着整个人卷进一副身躯底下。方锐——他记得这个叶修亲口介绍过的人——在他上面装模作样地叹息：“这世上最尊贵的妻眷，没有人告诉我该怎样去勾引。”

“用药迷晕，再强行带走就是了。束缚他的行动，煽动他的畏惧，你会发现再要做什么都超乎想象地容易。”

方锐毫无芥蒂地笑了：“您在讽刺我吗，殿下？”

“别这么喊，现在就是奴隶也比我自由。”

方锐发出一阵低低的笑声，顺势往前顶了顶，灼热的器官几乎戳着黄少天的会阴。

“那么我直说了吧，少天殿下：依我看，您一点也不尊贵，更谈不上含蓄。要知道，贵族们倚仗的都是神圣的幻觉与勒得死人的名节，而名节这个词之于您……啧啧，就比方现在好了，您竟然躺在我身下。”

“以为这样可以激怒我吗，方锐？”

“不敢，”Alpha吮着他的耳朵，“我是想或许这么着您更开心呢。”

“是啊，”黄少天甜蜜地说道，“所以还磨蹭什么？堕落一国之君的妻眷，你难道不想快些如愿？还是说这么拖拖拉拉的原因，是你们剩下的Alpha并没有排在这屋子外边，急不可耐地等着挨个上我吗？”

方锐变得更硬了，这使得Omega愈发气定神闲。“很遗憾您说得不对，”他呼吸不太稳当了，不过坚持就他最后一句挑衅作答，“不过要是您真的想，说不定也能办到的。”

黄少天哼了一声，放松身体让眼下真正急不可耐的人用力插进来。

“先办好你自己的事再说吧，间谍。”

这实在不像一个形势狼狈的Omega对入侵者说的话。而真相是，也没人能比这个Omega更具资格了。绝大多数人不会想到宜把娇弱漂亮的被保护群体作为荡妇培养，于是后者的一项重要天赋就在这样的无知里埋葬。可是黄少天迄今已在三个强大的统治者家族枕畔辗转，正值嘉年，需求旺盛的身体究竟算是弱点，底牌，负重或是武器，少有人比他清明。

每一个与之共度鱼水的伴侣，是草率地享用他，还是穷形尽相地拆吃，像只剩一口气的饥民对待从天而降的大餐那样？后者是最中下怀的，一旦被他看穿，免不了今后（如果有今后的话）由他用肉欲来奴役了。

方锐那么虚张声势，无论言面身手的周旋都很擅长，偏偏在这件事上赢不了他。年轻Alpha大汗淋漓，激动难抑地占有他，晕眩忙乱自以为凶狠地抽动起来的那一刻，就几乎算得上输了。他跟黄少天差的是经验，而非写在本能里的到底是攻取还是服从。

这种忘情的，忐忑的，无法旁落心神的样子像极了小别和英杰。就像那两个孩子对他言听计从那样，只要时间足够，方锐也不会太麻烦的。所以尽管是黄少天在呻吟颤抖，在揭开了一层又一层绮帐罗幕，拱手顺服他去深处，也仍然是他占尽上风。

 

再醒来时火把重新点亮了，插在墙上明晃晃。

身侧无人。黄少天盯着那扇门直到它被卸下锁，从外推开，端着一只盘子的方锐出现在门口。

“醒了？吃点东西。”

他顺着看过去。无非就是些糖块，发情期补充体力最快捷的补给。他们倒也知道怎样对付Omega。

想到这他猛然有了猜测：是否在此之前早就有Omega入驻了，比如说，以某个人，或某些人伴侣的方式？

方锐就在这儿，想问什么大可对他，会否得到答复是之后的问题。可是黄少天须臾打消了这个想法。假如真的好奇，而且近似于介怀的话，不如当面问叶修啊。在他的地盘上，总会再见的吧？不过说到底，他也没那么想知道这种东西。

沉沉思索着，接连嚼了几块糖，他拿起一并送来的水囊想冲冲嘴里的甜味，拧开才发现居然是葡萄酒。

“囚犯待遇不错嘛。”黄少天晃荡着酒囊，有一口没一口地喝着，冲方锐露出半个微笑。

方锐懒得去理论这话里某个讽刺意味明显的说法。他笑吟吟地望回去，Omega的脸庞因为糖分和酒泛上娇媚的血色。

他理所当然地感到躁动渐起。毕竟难得和一位貌美眩目，衣不蔽体的Omega同处一室，又正值对方最诱惑与容易唤起的时期。

“不考虑奖赏你的仆人么？”他放任自己逼上前，手掌滑入Omega垂塌的前襟。这件袍子披在身上别无一用，除非挑拨男人的情欲。

“一次，”察觉他的期待，黄少天放下食物，推开托盘，轻轻拍掉手上的糖霜，一切表现得冷淡而习惯，“这之后我要洗澡。”

“遵命。”

方锐把魅魔般的囚犯压在床头，固定他的双腕，狂热地舔咬他的锁骨，肩膀，红熟欲滴的乳头。那种若即若离的态度很快消失了，底下的人开始变得像流沙，或者春泥一样，足够因每一次稍许急切的对待而融化。胯部湿淋淋地贴在一起，他要命地吞噬他。

 

这种满足绝对没法宣之于口。再怎么乖张如荡妇，他到底是个贵族，能唯一正大光明操他的只有微草国王，跟那些能用钱买来过夜的可不一样。还好这不妨碍方锐懒洋洋地，在对方洗澡时从后面观赏他。黄少天舒舒服服地浸在热水里，微微屈起双膝。后穴轻车熟路地吐出精液，他体会着欢爱的遗痕从体内褪去的感觉。

“你和我在一起的时候，叶修呢？”他掬起一捧水清洗头发，自然而然地问。方锐发出短促的笑声。

“你这样是套不出话的，殿下。”

“哦，我还以为这不算什么不可告人的情报。”黄少天说着把长发满披拨到胸前来，不经意露出的后背与脖颈像晴朗天气的云絮一样柔白。

方锐没有吱声。

“我猜他现在不在……这个营地里，对吗？我睡了太久，醒的时候几乎一直做爱，这里又不见天光。不过我想大概已经到第二天傍晚了。”

“外面天已经黑了，”方锐打了个哈欠，说，“这是可以透露的情报。”

“所以他今天一天都不在。”

“谁都没有那样说哦。”

“我是对的。”黄少天毫不理会，自信地抬了抬下巴。

方锐没有表示任何辩解或诱导。他重新躺回床上，袒露着沉睡的，颇具分量的下身。黄少天接着泡了一会儿，终于站起来，光着身子回到床前，拾起那件皱巴巴，浸染了信息素味道与体液的袍子，从容细致地擦拭通体的水珠，从头发到脚尖。

“去给我找几件能穿的衣服，”他吩咐着，停下来想了两秒，“叫叶修送来。”

方锐促狭地眨眨眼，“那我呢？”

“用够你了。”

他有些无情地，径直爬上床钻进兽皮里，像一朵婉谢的花一般闭上眼睛。

 

TBC


End file.
